the undercover couple
by lillypad1207
Summary: emily prentiss woke up monday morning a normal work morning but little does she know that the wk will end horrifingly what will reid do to save emily find out in the sequel rating k for all ages


Criminal minds

I do not own criminal minds nor do I accept any money for stories on

Chapter one the news

Monday june 24,1995 emily Prentiss woke up at her normal time for work she was speacal ajent Emily Prentiss of the fbi bau Monday morning started out like every other work day she woke up brushed her teeth and got ready for work and 30 mins later she was ready to leave so she got her keys off the dresser and headed to her car which was a fbi black suv .

That's when her bad luck started she got in her car and tried to start the egnissun but she tried 50 times already and nothing would work she would be late for work for the 5th time this week she sighned oh well I guess im gonna have to call a auto shop to work on my suv but first she dialed her bosses number unet chief aren hotchner hello said an unpatient unet chief hey hotch sorry but im gonna be late to work my suv wont start so I have to catch a cab. Okey but you better get here soon we have a new case were update you on the jet said hotch okey hotch ill be there in 20 mins I promiss Emily said okey hotch said bye hotch said bye Emily said and umped in her cab in excatclty 15 mins later she was walking through the doors of the bau she walked past the coffee maker and grabbed herself a nice hot cup of coffee and took a sip yumm she said and walked to desk and put her stuff down the rest of the team was already in the conference room waiting for her hey guys sh said as she went to her seat around the big round table

As Emily sat down hotch wasted no time in filling her in on the case 4 couples were abducted from their homes and murderd a wk later stabbed to death 140 times in one hr now this is a special case so we need undercover ajents to go in there and that knows what to do so im gonna pick to of you that best fits the victims and you will go undercover as a couple and live on oak st. in Burlington iowa cuz that's were hes finding his victims and we need to make him think that you are just a normal couple moving in to a neighborhood and get his attention so that he will come out and try to get what he thinks is another one of hes victims which little does he know you guys will be prepared for that and will acft and bring him in custody

So whos going undercover reid said actually Emily and you what Emily said you have a problem with this hotch said of course not Emily said so what do we have to do reid said just act lik,e a couple for a few wks great I have to be with her for a whole few wks oh great reid said hey Emily said im not that bad am I nooo nooo sorry its not you its just I never dated any one and the whole team laughed reid your not actqaully dating her are you noooo reid and Emily both blurted out at the same time well, then what do you have to worry about then pretty boy its just I never went undercover as a couple before reid said well now you are morgan said are you to ok with this yeah fine reid and Emily said

Hours later reid and Emily were ready to go. They had their ear pieces luggadge cell phones and their car why do you need all this stuff reid said its not like its going to take years I hope reid said yeah, I know but im a whoman reid and I need all this stuff yeah sure you do reid said what are you saying I don't need any of this Emily said yeah that's excactly what m saying and morgan walked up to them l;ook at you to your already fighting like a couple were not a couple reid said just as hotch was walking up for a couple of wks you guys are hotch said so are you guys ready to go hotch stated yeah were ready Emily said wow hotch said do you have enough stuff Emily hey Emily said that's what I said reid said and they both laughed hahaha real funny hotch Emily said now are you ready to go giggle master yes I am a giggle master reid said with giggles and they packed up the car and head to the air port to go to Burlington, iowa on oak st. one hr later and they were arriving at Burlington airport an packing up their luggage in the car 10 mins later they were arriving att oak st. Burlington iowa ….. the end sequel to undocover couple will be out soon sorry but im a lil buzy cuz my sister is flying down here in Burlington iowa on Monday. Please leave your reviews on rather you want me to continue..,….


End file.
